Imprinted
by Terga Dare
Summary: AU fiction. When Piccolo took Gohan for training, he never intended to become attached to the boy. How will an unbreakable bond shape their lives in the years to come?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gohan slowly scooted his battered and abused body towards his favorite person in the whole world. After easing into a position as close to him as he dared, Gohan looked up in adoration at the meditating figure beside him.

"What do you want now?" Piccolo asked, venom dripping from his words as he opened a single charcoal eye to look down at the boy.

Gohan jumped at the question. Grinning up at his green sensei, he gathered his courage. "Mr. Piccolo, are you and my dad going to fight still? You know after the Saiyans?"

Piccolo let out a disgusted grunt closing his eye once more. Killing that idiot Son ten months ago should have been exhilarating, the culmination of his life's ambition. That was the key word though, should. Instead, it had left him dissatisfied and plagued with a lingering sense of discontent. The bastard had had the audacity to die with a smile on his face, spoiling the moment.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan prodded as the silence drug out.

"No kid, I think we are done with all of that." Piccolo stated.

"That's really great! You see my mom doesn't like fighting around the house and since you're my best friend… Well she'll be happier when you come to visit if you and my dad aren't fighting all the time." Gohan babbled happily.

"I am not your friend you brat! I am a demon, demons do not have friends!" He looked down at the smiling child, appalled at the very notion. "Besides," he continued with a mutter, "you have all of your other little friends to occupy your time."

Gohan tilted his head in confusion. "What other friends Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo prepared to strike the half-breed for being deliberately obtuse when the sincerity of the question hit him. "You are the offspring of Son correct?" He waited for Gohan to nod. "That annoying man has always been surrounded by other equally annoying humans."

Gohan's face scrunched up as he tried to figure out why his dad having friends meant that he should too. He was not even supposed to go play with the animals that lived in the woods around the house if he was not finished studying yet. "But…" He trailed off, at a loss.

"But what?" Piccolo asked harshly. Unsure as to why he was even continuing this pointless conversation.

"You're my very first friend Mr. Piccolo. I've never had one before. Aren't I… I mean, you were just kidding. I'm your friend too right? 'Cause you aren't a demon Mr. Piccolo." Gohan stopped and looked down at his lap. Nervously plucking at his plum colored gi pants. The day his sensei had let him wear his colors had been the best day of his life to date.

"Go to sleep." Piccolo ordered, his tone low and harsh. Gohan looked up, the words dieing on his lips as he met Piccolo's cold gaze. Nodding in compliance, he laid down on the ground.

As the child's light snoring filled the air, Piccolo watched him sleep. It made no sense to him. No one considered him, the Demon King, a friend. No one that is, except this one, small half-breed. _'You're my very first friend Mr. Piccolo.'_ The phrase reverberated in his skull. It angered him; it delighted him. Piccolo sneered at the thought. It should not anger him that the child had never had a friend before. He should not allow himself to feel a trickle of warmth that he was the first.

Disgusted, Piccolo glared at Gohan. Whom he realized, was laying much too close. This wasn't the first night he had tried to get closer to him; inching his way over, closing more of the gap every time. If he kept up the now nightly ritual, he would actually touch him before too much longer.

_Would that be so bad?_

The sudden thought startled Piccolo. In truth, what would be so bad about having one person be able to touch him? No, it would be unacceptable to allow such contact, he thought angrily. It would make him weak, maybe even vulnerable.

A sharp, cold wind interrupted his conflicted thoughts. The fire flickered wildly before going out completely. The temperature quickly dropped after that. Still watching the now shivering Gohan closely, Piccolo froze in a moment of indecision. He actually wanted to relight the fire to make the kid more comfortable.

What was wrong with him? It was bad enough during the day. Gohan possessed a remarkable innocence he had been unable to corrupt or repress. Every day he beat the child into the ground and every night the child inched closer to him, so happy to be around him. He was never angry over the way Piccolo treated him. He did not even whine anymore.

Just today, he had broken the kid's arm. Gohan never mentioned it. Piccolo scowled in remembrance. He had left to gain a few moments of quiet away from the vexing child. When he had returned, Gohan had been trying, unsuccessfully, to set the bone. Piccolo could not remember going to the kid. He was just suddenly beside him, holding his arm carefully before setting it as gently as possible. It was humiliating. Then to top it off, the kid had thanked him! He was grateful to the man that had caused the injury.

Gohan's low moan of discomfort caught his attention. Watching him, Piccolo was shocked when Gohan fumbled his way to him. He then lay down directly beside his leg, and wrapped up in a corner of his cape. Piccolo tensed the muscles in his arm, preparing to backhand the kid, to punish him for his actions.

"I love you Misser Pic'lo." Gohan murmured, his speech slurred by sleep.

Piccolo's arm fell slack. He growled low in impotent rage. What was this child doing to him? He had no right to do this to him. It was infuriating, baffling, and wonderful. No! No, no, no! That was not a thought he would entertain. There is nothing wonderful about the situation. As is, the boy would probably die in the battle to come anyway.

Strangely enough, that thought caused a sick, hollow feeling inside of him. Piccolo rubbed an absent hand over his chest. This was all the kid's fault. He had never had to deal with any kind of emotion like this before. Gohan shivered in his sleep once more. Distracted, Piccolo tucked his cape more firmly around the child's sleeping form without being truly aware of his actions. Gohan surprised Piccolo when his small hand snagged his sensei's much larger one. Wrapping his entire hand around Piccolo's index finger, Gohan pulled Piccolo's hand closer to him. As he snuggled it like teddy bear, Gohan smiled contentedly in his sleep.

Piccolo was again frozen by his conflicted thoughts and indecision. He should not allow this kind of behavior. It was unacceptable. A ghost of a smile worked its way across his face. It was nice. The thought of Gohan dieing once again flitted across his mind and any vestige of content faded from his face. He could not, would not, allow this child to die. The very concept was obscene.

Hesitantly, Piccolo reached down with his other hand and for the first time in his life, touched someone in kindness. He carefully ruffled Gohan's wild black hair. "I won't let anything happen to you kid, I promise." Piccolo whispered. A surge of golden energy flowed from his chest, through his arms, and to child pressed against him. A faint glow surrounded the two for a few seconds, before everything went dark once more.

Piccolo looked down at his hands, as though they would present an answer to him. What had just happened? It had felt warm and peaceful. For that brief moment, he had felt completely connected to the kid. An unfamiliar sense of what could only be described as security seeped into him. Furrowing his brow, Piccolo tried to search out the reason for him to be experiencing such a thing.

Once more, Gohan gained his attention. The look on his face was so happy. As though Son had finally come back to life and was taking the boy home. Gohan mumbled in his sleep. Piccolo stared intently at the kid for a moment when suddenly, a foreign presence slipped into his mind. Angry, Piccolo tried to push out whoever had dared to trespass beyond his mental shields.

As he did so, Gohan's face contorted in fear and the warm feeling in Piccolo's chest became cold, panicked. Piccolo abruptly stopped pushing against the invading presence. Gohan immediately relaxed and the warm feeling settled back into his chest.

"Thanks Daddy." Gohan said, still sleeping, but responding to Piccolo's actions.

Daddy? Here he was, trying to figure out why the kid was suddenly where he shouldn't be and the ungrateful whelp was dreaming about Son! Piccolo frowned severely at the sleeping child, wondering just what he was seeing. Before he had fully considered his actions, Piccolo found himself in Gohan's mind.

The kid was dreaming, but not about Son. Gohan was flying over a vast field, grinning down at his companion, and demanding that his daddy watch him. Standing in field below the boy was a tall green figure clad in a plum gi and swirling white cape. Piccolo felt as though he had just taken a ki blast to the gut, not Son, him. Gohan had called him Daddy.

Coming back to his senses, Piccolo struggled to control his breathing. He needed to get away, right now. As he started to stand, he was disgusted to realize that he could not just rip his cape away and go. Scowling, but unable to help himself, he silently slid out of the garment and tucked it firmly around Gohan. Tossing a weak ki blast at the cold wood, he relit the fire. Only after doing so did he feel able to leave the kid alone.

Taking off into the sky, Piccolo growled, barely able to contain his rage. He had very bad feeling he had done something irrevocable. If he was correct in his thinking, he had just Imprinted on the boy. He had just permanently marked the half-breed as his son. How had he managed such a thing? Better yet, why?

He did not really understand how Imprinting worked. All he had was the basic knowledge of what it was. From what he knew, he would be able to feel what the kid felt. He would have access to his thoughts. A horrifying thought occurred to Piccolo, stopping him mid-flight. He could feel the kid in his head and Gohan had responded negatively to his pushing him out. Could Gohan do the same? When he woke up in the morning, would the kid have access to his mind?

Frustrated beyond measure, Piccolo prepared to use his split form technique and literally beat himself up for doing such a thing. Just as he began to focus his energy, a low whimper caused his ears to twitch. The muscles in his chest tightened in what could only be described as fear. Streaking across the night sky, he landed next to fire.

Gohan was caught in a nightmare. Sweat gleamed dully on his face, plastering his hair to his forehead. Piccolo stood irresolutely over him. Berating himself for wanting to wake the boy. Growling low in throat, Piccolo leaned over and touched Gohan's shoulder. It was though someone had flipped a switch. Gohan's breathing evened out, his face relaxed, and his agitated movements stilled.

Floating in the lotus pose beside him, Piccolo stared at the fire. He had done that. Just being in his presence had calmed the kid. Maybe having one person, specifically having Gohan, close to him would not be that bad. Smirking, Piccolo slid into meditation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was just tinting the sky when Gohan woke up. Sitting up, he looked at the yards of white fabric surrounding him. _'Oh, Daddy let me have his cape last night.'_ He thought drowsily, knuckling the last of the sleep from of his eyes. A frown marred his face. This was Mr. Piccolo's cape; his father didn't wear a cape. Why had he thought that?

"Hurry up kid, unless you want to skip breakfast." Piccolo's baritone voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Morning Da- I mean Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said, tripping over his words. He was still frowning as he grabbed his sword and hunted down his breakfast. Why was he calling Mr. Piccolo Daddy? It didn't make sense. He had never called him that. On the other hand, it felt like he always had.

Piccolo kept a careful hold on his thoughts as Gohan headed out of camp. The kid's inner musings were coming through to him loud and clear. Subconsciously, Gohan had him firmly labeled as his Dad. While his more rational thought process was still trying to give Son that title. That dispelled any lingering doubt in Piccolo's mind. He had definitely Imprinted on the boy. It also appeared that the strength of the bond had altered Gohan's foundations.

Once Gohan had eaten, he slowly returned to camp. Piccolo watched him from the air; his eyes narrowing as the kid lightly touched his forearm. An echo of discomfort flitted through Piccolo from the action. Landing silently behind him Piccolo was startled when Gohan immediately turned around.

Gohan grinned up at his sensei, his onyx eyes dancing. Piccolo's face was as impassive as it always was, but for some inexplicable reason, Gohan felt like he had surprised him. Then again, this was the first time he had been able to sense Piccolo's presence like that. He had just known that he was there. First up in the air, then directly behind him.

Piccolo reached out and took a hold of Gohan's arm. Running his fingers across the kid's forearm, he assessed the break.

Gohan held very still as Piccolo probed his arm. It hurt. Not as badly as it had yesterday, but enough that he just wanted him to stop. Piccolo hated it when he whined though. Keeping his face blank, Gohan waited for it to be over.

Piccolo could feel pain radiating from Gohan. It was strange. He didn't really feel the pain himself, but he knew Gohan was in considerable distress from his actions. Feeling guilty of all things for causing the kid any additional pain, he let go. Looking at Gohan's face he was pleased to see a lack of tears. He had come a long way from the whiney tenderfoot he had been. "No sparring today kid. That needs another day to finish healing."

Gohan nodded, the action jerky as he fought against the need to cry out. Taking a cleansing breath, he looked up at his sensei. He just knew that Piccolo felt bad for hurting him and he was not about to make him feel worse by crying.

"What will we do today sir?" Gohan asked. They had never taken a day off before.

Piccolo thought about the dream he had witnessed the night before. The kid did need to learn to fly. Since he could not spar right now, today was as good as any to learn. "Follow me."

Gohan skipped happily next to Piccolo as they walked across the desert. He just felt so good today. As though someone had wrapped him up in their arms and everything was going to be okay. They would beat the Saiyans, his father would come back to life, and his Mr. Piccolo would always be right there. Looking around with interest, he tried to think of the names for the rocks and bugs they passed.

Piccolo's brow twitched in faint irritation. Gohan's constant mental ramblings were starting to wear down his patience. He was filtering his own thoughts from the kid. While he had the distinct feeling that some of his reactions had leaked, he had kept the majority to himself. There had to be a way for the kid to filter some of the constant dialogue. Then again, if he taught the kid to block, he would have to explain why.

The two reached a jagged group of rocks. Gohan hummed in appreciation as he wandered closer. Scrambling to the top of one, he looked down only to realize they were at the top of a very high precipice. Feeling slightly dizzy as he looked down, he called over his shoulder. "What are we doing here Mr. Piccolo?"

"You are going to learn how to fly."

"Really? That is so cool! How do you fly? Can we get started?" Gohan asked excitedly. His only warning was Piccolo's faint smirk and the sudden feeling of dark amusement. Faster than he could see, Piccolo struck him. The force of the blow didn't hurt, but it did send him careening into open air.

"Daddy!" Gohan wailed as he plummeted towards the ground. As the reality of his imminent death sunk in, Gohan grasped desperately at the air. Closing his eyes tightly, Gohan willed himself to slow down, stop, anything.

"That's how you fly." Piccolo's low voice rumbled from beside him.

Gohan cautiously opened his eyes. Piccolo was hovering in front of him. His sensei's head was level with his own. "How did I do that?" Gohan asked, bewildered.

"You pushed your energy outward, which allows you maintain flight." Piccolo explained.

"Oh… neat." Gohan looked around with interest, breathing deeply. He had ridden on Nimbus with his father, but the feeling of hanging freely in midair was exhilarating. "Um, Mr. Piccolo? What do I do now?"

Piccolo looked at Gohan with veiled exasperation. He had not expected the kid to be able to stop himself the first time. Since he had, the rest should have been obvious. Stifling his irritation, he spent the next few hours teaching Gohan control.

Piccolo hovered in his favored lotus pose. He had been watching Gohan go over his assigned midair drills throughout the afternoon. It had been a strange day. He had always been isolated; removed from the rest of the world. Since the moment of connection last night, there was a corner of his mind filled with the kid's presence. He was no longer alone.

After knocking Gohan off the cliff, it had been wrenching to hear him call for help. He had not been calling for Son. The kid had been calling to him. Piccolo had had to restrain himself from diving after him. He scowled at the memory. He would not allow himself to become soft.

Gohan completed what felt like the hundredth suicide dive. Shooting himself to the ground as fast as he could, before stopping an inch above the dirt. He was not supposed to touch the ground, but instead hover above it for just a moment. Then, launch back into the sky and do it again.

"That's enough for today kid." Piccolo called out.

Gohan sank gratefully to the ground. His feet touching down for the first time since Piccolo had knocked him off the cliff. Collapsing in a heap, he attempted to control his shaking muscles. He was exhausted in a way that not even Piccolo's most vicious spars had managed. After deciding that movement was not going to happen anytime soon, Gohan just focused on breathing. He vaguely wondered if it was even worth the effort to try to make it to camp before he passed out.

Feeling Piccolo touch down beside him, Gohan forced himself to turn over. "That was fun Mr. Piccolo. Thanks for teaching…" The words trailed off as Gohan lost the fight to stay awake.

Piccolo blinked at the prone figure before him. Gohan's energy felt exceptionally low, more so than he expected from the day's exercise. Scowling, Piccolo reached down and roughly hauled the boy up. He tucked him under his arm just as he had ten months before. Taking flight, he headed for camp.

Gohan woke to a flickering fire, driving back the darkness. Groaning, he sat up and promptly wished he had not. He felt awful. All of his muscles were trembling and his stomach felt as though it was trying to eat itself.

"You had better not be coming down with some disgusting human illness kid." Piccolo looked him over warily. He was not sure what he felt coming from Gohan, but it was not pleasant.

Gohan glanced across the fire to his sensei. "No sir, I'm just hungry." Just then, a fierce rumble filled the air. Gohan grabbed his stomach and tried to muffle his moan of discomfort.

"You're hungry?" Piccolo asked slowly. The concept of hunger was foreign to him. All he required was water. "Is that why your energy is so low?"

Gohan nodded distractedly. He was trying to gain his feet so he could go forage or hunt. Dizzy, he sat down hard.

Piccolo glared at Gohan. There was no reason he should feel the need to help him, none at all. The kid would never toughen up if he helped. At least that was what he told himself as he flew across the desert to a fruit tree. Returning, he dumped the fruit in Gohan's lap.

"Oh, wow apples! Thank you Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed, all but swallowing the fruit whole.

"Don't get used to this kid. You will learn how to function on low energy without help." Piccolo towered above him, disapproval evident in his cold gaze.

Gohan nodded again, blinking sleepily now that his stomach was satisfied. Curling up on the ground, Gohan was pulled back into oblivion.

As the weeks progressed, bring them inexorably closer to the Saiyans arrival, Piccolo increased the intensity of their training. They spent the morning sparring on the ground and the afternoons in aerial battle. Slowly but surely, Piccolo built up Gohan's stamina; including forcing Gohan to skip lunch a few times a week after he had collapsed from lack of energy. The Saiyans would not stop for a lunch break, so neither could the kid.

For Gohan, time seemed to fly by. All he wanted was to make his Mr. Piccolo proud of him. He felt his disapproval so strongly it seemed like a physical blow. Then there were those rare occasions when even though his sensei did not say a word, Gohan just knew he was pleased. He still had those bizarre moments when he first woke up in the morning. In that point between sleep and consciousness, he would look at Piccolo and think _'There's my Dad.'_ Truth be told, it baffled him. He just could not figure out why he thought of Piccolo that way.

Then the day came. The sky darkened in an unnatural night declaring the dragon's summoning. His father was coming home. The Saiyans had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N—Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and just enjoyed!

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Chapter 3

Gohan lay curled into a tight ball on his hospital bed. His parents were fighting, again. He and Z-Warriors had defeated the Saiyans the day before, but there had been terrible losses. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha had all died on the battlefield. But that wasn't the worst of it. Piccolo had died as well, protecting him.

Nappa had fired an enormous blast at him and he had frozen. Gohan squeezed his eyes shut remembering the sheer heat bearing down on him. Then his Mr. Piccolo had been there, right in front of him, taking the blast. He knew it had hurt his sensei terribly, but Piccolo had smiled at him. Piccolo told him he was his first friend too and to bring him back. He had not even been disappointed in him for freezing. Piccolo had been proud of him; he had felt it. Now he just felt hollow, as though a piece of him was missing.

"Goku, my little boy is not going to go traipsing all over space just to bring that monster back to life!" Chi-Chi screeched at her immobile husband, bringing Gohan back to the present.

"Chi, honey, he needs to do this. Besides, Krillin will be right there with him." Goku cajoled. He had already given Gohan his permission to go and truthfully, he did not see why Chi-Chi was so upset about this. It was going to be a great adventure.

"No!" Chi-Chi yelled, her face flushing with her anger.

"He isn't a monster." Gohan said, his tone quiet and even.

"Gohan, sweetie, it is okay. That horrible demon isn't here now. You don't have to pretend anymore." Chi-Chi crooned, trying to soothe her obviously traumatized son.

Goku looked over at the huddled figure in the bed next to him. Gohan's mutinous expression was clearly stating his opinion to the contrary. "Chi, I'm hungry. Can you please see if I can have something to eat?" Goku asked. Huffing irritably, Chi-Chi walked out.

Goku frowned; something had changed in his son. He could not quite put his finger on it, but Gohan seemed so different now. Goku sighed. He had never been that comfortable in his role as a parent; having to be ready with advice or to discipline. Chi-Chi had always handled any issues Gohan might have and he played with him. It worked well for them. He wished that Chi-Chi was not so opposed to Gohan leaving. Yes, he was going regardless, but it just be easier if she would stop fighting it.

"Hey Gohan, are you excited to go?"

Sitting up, Gohan looked at his father. "Yes sir."

"Sir? What happened to Dad?" Goku asked laughing.

Something in Gohan stuttered at that. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Goku watched him, concerned.

"It's okay little buddy. I was only kidding. I know you're a little sad because of what happened yesterday." When Gohan nodded silently, he pressed ahead. "So what was it like training with Piccolo?"

"It was really great. We slept outside with fire every night and I learned so much. He even taught me how to fly."

"I noticed that. I couldn't fly until I was much older. Even then, it took me a while to get the hang of it. Piccolo must have started working with you first thing with as easily as you handle yourself in the air."

Gohan shook his head. "He only showed me how to a couple months ago. Well kind of."

"What do you mean, kind of? How did he show you?" Goku asked, truly curious. After all, Piccolo was the other half of Kami, who had taught him. How different could their methods be?

"He knocked me off a cliff one day. It was either fly or splat. I flew." Gohan grinned at the memory.

Goku paled. Okay, apparently their methods were very different. "Ah Gohan? Do me a favor. Don't mention that to your mom." He was rewarded with a giggle from Gohan. "So you two got to be pretty close huh?"

"Uh-huh, he's my best friend and he's…I mean…" Gohan's breath began to hitch uncontrollably.

"You miss him don't you? I mean, it isn't the others so much, it's Piccolo that you really miss." A low sob answered the question. "Well, that settles it. You have to go with Krillin and Bulma to wish him back." Goku smiled at Gohan, confident that he had fixed this little problem. "Don't worry about your mom; I'll take care of it."

xxxxxxxxxx

Piccolo stared at the seeming endless path before him. As far as he could see in front and behind lay Snake Way. He and the other warriors, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, had all been allowed to keep their bodies and train with King Kai. While he had expected such preferential treatment to be granted to the others, he had been blind-sided by his inclusion.

Didn't King Yemma realize who he was? He was not some selfless hero, he was evil incarnate. Everyone knew that, well except Gohan. Thinking of the kid brought back the empty ache he had been trying to ignore. Gritting his teeth, he poured more effort into his speed. Piccolo wondered if he went fast enough if he could possibly outrun the sensation.

"Piccolo wait up! You're going too fast!" Yamcha shouted as he and the other two Z-Warriors present tried to keep pace with the Namekian.

"Gohan's faster than those weaklings." Piccolo muttered. Slowing down only slightly, he gave them little opportunity to catch up.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gohan slowly released the death grip he had on his seat. Bulma could have given him and Krillin some warning before they blasted off. At least they were on their way to Namek now and one-step closer to bringing Piccolo back.

Racing over to his bag, he pulled out his plum gi and brown shoes. As he shucked off the horrible garments his mother had forced him to wear, he could hear Krillin snickering.

"I was wondering when you were going get out of that monkey suit." Krillin chortled.

"I know, it was awful." Gohan's voice was muffled as he pulled his top over his head.

Krillin looked his young companion over. "You really respect Piccolo don't you? I mean when Piccolo took you after Goku died, we all thought he was going to eat you or something."

Gohan bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his father's friend. He lost the battle. Between giggles he gasped, "Mr. Piccolo, eat me? That's…have you ever even met him? Wait till he hears…that's great!"

"Hey, come on bro, have you seen his teeth? It was a legitimate concern!" Krillin defended, blushing at the memory of when he had actually accused Piccolo of wanting to eat the boy.

Calming down, Gohan looked the ex-monk over. Since the battle, he had been unable to get an answer to one question. "Um, Krillin, do you think you could tell me what everyone's problem with Mr. Piccolo is? I just don't get it. He's so strong and smart. He died for me, but even my mother keeps calling him a demon. It just doesn't make sense to me."

Thinking back to the 23rd WMAT and all of the people that Piccolo murdered, Krillin wondered what he should say. One thought kept circling in his mind. _'Oh man, Chi-Chi will kill me if I answer that!' _

"Krillin?"

"When we first met Piccolo, back before you were born, he did something really bad. I guess you could say that because of what happened, no one really wanted to be around him." Krillin answered slowly.

"That's not very nice."

"Neither was Piccolo."

Gohan frowned, that was not fair. "My father told me you should always show mercy and forgiveness, even when somebody does something really bad. He didn't lie to me, did he?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that if everyone gave Mr. Piccolo a chance they'd see what a good person he is."

Krillin nodded. "Good enough bro. How about we play a game before bed?"

Grinning happily, Gohan scrambled away to grab a one of the many board games his mother had packed.

xxxxxxxxxx

They had made it to the end of Snake Way and King Kai's planet. Piccolo should have been pleased. In fact, he would have been if it wasn't for the annoying blue man waiting for them. There was no way this creature was a martial arts master. It simply was not possible. What kind of master tests comedy of all useless things?

Standing back from the rest of the group, Piccolo watched the others chase after a monkey. It was disgraceful to see warriors losing to an animal. Turning to the instigator of it all, he growled, "When does the real training begin?"

"After Bubbles has been captured." King Kai answered, his eyes not leaving the chase. He still was not too sure about the Namekian currently towering above him. He had a repressed violence about him that the others lacked. When Piccolo did not answer him, King Kai looked over to where he had been standing. He was gone.

Piccolo walked back to King Kai, one dejected monkey in hand and three floored humans behind. Tossing the animal at the Kai's feet he crossed his arms and waited. "There, I captured your pet. The training starts now."

"Piccolo, you know this exercise was not meant for you!" King Kai shouted.

Scowling, Piccolo walked away and settled under a tree to meditate. _'Hurry up and bring me back kid.'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Gohan carried Bulma over the ruined planet. Frieza and his men had killed nearly everyone. The Namekian people, Krillin, Dende, even Vegeta; they were all dead. His father was taking care of him though. Gohan just wished he had been able to help more. Maybe if he had, then Piccolo would not have had to get hurt protecting his father.

Reaching his father's spaceship, he set Bulma down carefully. Looking back outside he followed the battle by feeling the clashing energy. Bulma's scream brought him back to his immediate surroundings.

"G-Gohan, it's Piccolo!" Bulma stuttered clearly terrified.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Gohan ran over, kneeling beside his sensei and checked him for any additional injuries. For the first time in nearly two months, he did not feel hollow. The reassuring pulse of Piccolo's energy had once again filled that space. The sudden drop in his father's energy caught his attention. Running for the door, he called over his shoulder, "Bulma, I have to go help. Take care of Mr. Piccolo and get out of here."

"Gohan no, you can't leave me here with him!"

"I have to go, something is wrong with my father. Keep Mr. Piccolo alive. Without him, the dragonballs are gone and no one can come back. Goodbye Mr. Piccolo." With that, Gohan leapt into the air and was gone.

Bulma whimpered at the green giant taking up most of the available floor space. She wanted nothing more than to push him out of the ship and leave. Gohan had already been gone for far too long. Sending a silent apology to the child, she stumbled to the controls. As yet another earthquake shook them, Piccolo let out a low groan.

Piccolo struggled to regain consciousness. Hissing at the pain, Piccolo opened his eyes. The loud blue-haired woman was standing by the control panel, no one else. He could feel that the kid was alive, but he could not focus. "Where's Gohan?"

"He left." She whispered. "Now we need to get out of here. The planet is about to blow."

Piccolo snarled, his fangs gleaming in the low light. "Touch anything before the kid gets back and there will be nothing left of you for the dragon to bring back."

Bulma blanched and sank to the ground. She was too young and beautiful to die. There just had to be a way to make him understand. Before she could say a word, the room spun and blurred.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 4

Piccolo's meditation was interrupted for the fifth night in a row. Looking up at the night sky, he scowled. Just before the planet Namek exploded, everyone except Frieza and Son had been wished to Earth. Every night since then, the sensation of Gohan's nightmares had echoed through his body. He doubted the kid had gotten much sleep since returning, though he did not know for sure. Distance dampened his view into Gohan's thoughts and Gohan had yet to visit him. Fighting against his need to go to boy, Piccolo firmly shut his eyes and tried once again to find his center.

Gohan sat trembling in his bed. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was that sadistic lizard above him. Rubbing his face, Gohan shoved his latest nightmare as far into the back of his mind as he could.

Once his mother had picked him up from Capsule Corp, she promptly grounded him. First for not doing his homework and then for letting his books get blown up. She had told him that she might let him off the hook, if he had studied hard enough, once his father was wished back. Until that day, there was to be no training, no fighting, and no Piccolo.

That had hit him the hardest. He had waited almost two months to see his friend; it had been so painful. Since wishing him back, he had not had a chance to talk to him or even just sit quietly. Gohan listened to his mother's soft breathing coming from down the hall. She was out for the night. Already feeling guilty for disobeying her, he crept to his window and slid out.

Gohan honed onto Piccolo's energy as he shot into the crisp air. Skimming over the black treetops, he reveled in the freedom of flight. All of his cares seemed to fade away when he was in the air. A break in the trees revealed a clearing. Nestled down by a small waterfall, an imposing figure hovered just off the ground in quiet meditation.

Landing silently, Gohan looked around him. He had never seen this place before. It was beautiful and so very peaceful. He could easily see why his sensei would choose to come here. Trying not to disturb Piccolo, he walked over to him quietly. Laying down beside him on the grass Gohan let out a contented sigh. Closing his eyes, he let sleep take him.

As Gohan's energy leveled out, Piccolo opened his eyes. He pulled his cape around and tucked it around the boy's sleeping figure. A part of him had not expected Gohan to search him out again. The Saiyan threat was over, he had been wished back, and who knew how much his death had affected their bond. But…he was here. Allowing his hand to rest on Gohan's shoulder, Piccolo slid into his first true meditation since Namek.

"No…ahhh…leave alone…don't!" Gohan tossed in his sleep muttering at the phantoms dancing through his mind.

"Kid, wake up. Gohan, come on, wake up!" Piccolo shook Gohan's shoulder. The kid had been locked in nightmare for several minutes now and for once, just being around his Mr. Piccolo was not enough to drive it back.

Gohan sat up abruptly. Springing to his feet, he simultaneously powered up and slid into a defensive stance.

"A little late for sparring don't you think." Piccolo's rough voice rumbled quietly.

Blinking, Gohan focused on calm presence beside him. Letting go of his power, he reminded himself where he was. He was not on Namek anymore. He was on Earth. Shuddering, Gohan once again shoved his memories and nightmares to the back of his mind. Sitting back down, he leaned just far enough into Piccolo to be touching him and grabbed a corner of his cape to keep himself grounded. Staring at the falling water, Gohan blanked his mind.

Piccolo scowled at his student. He did not know what had just happened, but he did not like it. Gohan had tucked the experience away so quickly that he had been unable to get a clear picture. Now the kid was just sitting there, completely still, completely blank. Something had happened to Gohan on that blasted planet. Something that King Kai had not relayed to him during his stay in Other World.

His protective instincts clawed at his throat. They were demanding that he handle the problem and restore his son's peace of mind. Piccolo inwardly seethed. He just knew that if Kami happened to look his way right now he would fall off his precious Lookout laughing. He had no concept how to deal with a child's fears. Why would he? Adults ran from him screaming. Gohan was the only child he had ever dealt with.

"Spit it out kid." Piccolo ground the words out through clenched teeth.

Gohan jumped. "Sir?"

Piccolo growled, the sound coming from deep in his chest.

Gohan looked down at the white cloth clutched tightly in his hands. Surely, his Mr. Piccolo did not want him to talk about his dream. That would be whining and he hated whining. Maybe he was bothering Piccolo and he was trying to get him to leave. Then again, maybe-

"Kid," Piccolo interrupted Gohan's confused thoughts, "telling me why you cannot close your eyes for more than fifteen minutes, in this case, is not whining. You would be useless in a fight right now, which is unacceptable. Now spit it out."

Gohan twisted the cape between his hands. He really did not want to talk about it. Piccolo would be so disappointed in him if he knew what all had happened. Then again, he could not disobey his sensei. He would be angry with him, which was almost worse than disappointed.

"Just relax Gohan." Piccolo once again interrupted his chaotic thoughts. At this rate, it would be weeks before the kid told him anything. Putting a hand on Gohan's head, he explained. "Just picture the moment I died. You can show me what happened from then on without saying a word."

Gohan nodded nervously. He had not known Piccolo could do that.

The moment Gohan relaxed, images, sensations, and emotions slammed into Piccolo. The kid had lost it after he died. Piccolo felt his absolute anguish as their mental link was severed. The sensation of losing himself in a fit of heat and rage left him barely able to see the kid lashing out at Nappa. Then came the painful beating he had received right afterwards. The rest of the battle passed in a blur. Nappa dieing at Vegeta's hands, Son forcing him to leave, and blacking out from his Oozaru transformation.

Then the images skipped to the journey to Namek. Image training with Krillin, helping a ship full of orphans, and landing on the wrong planet all flitted through Piccolo's mind. Piccolo had not realized so much had happened in between Gohan leaving Earth and arriving on Namek.

The trouble on Namek started in from the moment they landed. Piccolo watched as two soldiers attacked the ship, then Krillin and Gohan fighting them. Gohan's guilt and remorse cut through him as he came to terms with the fact he had killed someone. The rage and fear at watching Frieza and his men slaughter a village came next. Saving Dende, tricking Vegeta, meeting the Grand Elder, and setting out to challenge the Ginyu Force all slid passed Piccolo's inner eye.

The battle against Recoome deeply bothered Gohan. The brute took such pleasure in beating them; it had been a chilling experience for the child. Piccolo felt the echo of pain and complete exhaustion when Recoome broke Gohan's spine. Had Son been any later with that sensu bean, he would have died.

As Gohan's memories focused on Frieza, Piccolo's chest tightened and he felt short of breath. The kid's unadulterated fear overwhelmed him. Even through his terror, Gohan had fought, hard and long. Piccolo let out an unintentional breathless moan as the torturous sensation of Frieza breaking bone after bone and then grinding Gohan's skull into the rocks, slowly crushing it, ripped through him.

The images blurred once more. Gohan was racing towards what he accepted to be his death. A sense of peace filled him that at least Piccolo would live this time and the determination not to let Frieza escape. Believing his father to be dead, Gohan stalled the tyrant. His only goal to keep him on the planet long enough to ensure Frieza's death. Then Son was there, alive and livid, ordering Gohan to leave. Never realizing that without Gohan's help, Frieza would have been long gone before he pulled himself together.

xxxxxxxxxx

From the moment he let go, Gohan found himself floating in a peaceful state. He could see what Piccolo saw, but he felt removed from the experience. Instead, he drifted in his friend's reactions to the events of the past two months.

Pride and anger seemed to dominate Piccolo. Gohan hugged the sensation close to him. His Mr. Piccolo was proud of him. For everything; Gohan's contributions against the Saiyans, saving Dende, saving Vegeta, facing the Ginyu Force, and most of all, standing alone in the end against Frieza, even though it meant his own death. The force of Piccolo's anger was directed at all those he had fought. None of it was directed towards him, not even for causing Piccolo's death. Violent images of what Piccolo wanted to do to the ones that had hurt him flitted across Gohan's mind. Smiling drowsily, Gohan snuggled closer to his friend as the weight he carried lifted from his chest.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the images faded from his mind, Piccolo struggled to control his reactions. Desperately, he fortified his mental shields. The kid was scarred enough from his experience. He did not need to see the very graphic images of revenge currently filling Piccolo's mind on top of it all. No wonder he could not sleep. How could he have sent the kid, his kid, out into that? All with the selfish request to bring him back. Now what was he supposed to do? Opening his eyes, Piccolo looked down.

Gohan was smiling softly, his eyes all but closed in fatigue. "Thanks…yawn…. I feel so much better now." Yawning again, Gohan turned towards Piccolo's lap. Pulling the cape with him, he laid his head on his sensei's leg and slept.

Piccolo grunted. He was not sure exactly what he had done to fix the problem, but he was not going to complain. Allowing a very small smirk to grace his face, he watched Gohan sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 5

Gohan wrinkled his nose irritably. He could feel the sun shining on him, pulling him towards the land of the living. It had been so long since he had really slept, that he loathed letting it go. Nuzzling his face deeper into his pillow, he tried to sink back into the darkness.

"Don't even think about it kid. You wake up, you get up." Piccolo pulled his cape out of Gohan's grip and stood up, dislodging Gohan's head from his lap.

Gohan sat on the ground, looking around groggily. The sun was shining down causing the waterfall to sparkle. _'Huh, waterfall, not desert, this isn't our training area,' _Gohan thought, confused. In a rush, the events of the night before flooded to him.

Jumping to his feet in a panic, Gohan looked at Piccolo in horror. "What time is it Mr. Piccolo?"

Cocking a brow ridge at Gohan's antics, he answered quietly. "Sunset is in about an hour, why?"

"Mom is going to kill me! I'm supposed to be grounded!" As Gohan turned to run home, a green hand lifted him off his feet.

"Explain." Piccolo held the boy up at eye level, his bare feet dangling in the air. He had never heard the term grounded before. However, anything that induced such panic in the kid could not be a good thing.

"Mom is really upset with me for not doing my homework while I was gone. Then my books were still on Namek when it exploded. I am supposed to stay at home, inside, and study for the next four months; no training, no fighting, and no visiting you. I sort of broke the rules last night and snuck out." Gohan said in a rush.

Piccolo set Gohan down, appalled at the torture he was to be put through. It was unacceptable. "You're not going back to that kid." Piccolo stated, as though that decided the matter.

"You're funny Mr. Piccolo. I have to go back home." Gohan sighed, he feel that Piccolo did not understand. "My Mom, she really hates fighting and she doesn't want me to get hurt. By making me stay at home with my nose in a book…She isn't trying to be mean Mr. Piccolo. It is her way of keeping me safe. Does that make sense?"

Piccolo grunted, one that Gohan recognized as a definite no. Gohan had always been amazed by Piccolo's ability to convey more in single sound than most could in five minutes.

"That's okay Mr. Piccolo, it doesn't always make sense to me either." Gohan patted Piccolo's hand, trying to make him feel better. "I have to go home now sir. I'll sneak out again when I can okay?" With that, Gohan took to the skies, praying that his mother would not pull out the frying pan.

Piccolo stood rigidly, hands clenched at his sides. Gohan was projecting a mental image of Chi-Chi meeting him at the door and beating him over the head with a metal object. If that woman actually struck the kid, he was taking him again and not giving him back. Suppressing his energy, Piccolo followed silently behind.

Gohan touched down in front of the house. Rubbing his sweaty palms on his pajama bottoms, he walked to his impeding doom.

"Son Gohan!" Chi-Chi slammed the door open. Looking her son over, she noted with relief that he was unharmed. Fixing a frown on her face, she gestured to his overall appearance. "Care to explain."

"I snuck out last night. I'm really sorry Mom." Gohan hung his head, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her. It wasn't.

"So I gathered. Why did you do that? Where were you? What were you doing? Do you even realize how worried I was?" Chi-Chi screeched; her volume and pitch rising with every word.

"I had a bad dream, again, and I couldn't sleep so I left. I didn't mean to be out so long Mom, really." Gohan looked at her, eyes big and trembling.

"Nice try, the rest of it, now." Chi-Chi demanded, seeing through his attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"I went to see Mr. Piccolo." Gohan cringed at his mother's angry hiss. "He made the nightmares go away Mom. I've been asleep this whole time. Honest, I came home as soon as I woke up. I'm really, really sorry."

"Go get cleaned up and start on your school work. You can go to bed without supper tonight as punishment." Chi-Chi stood back and waited until Gohan had drug himself into the bathroom. Running a trembling hand over her face, she thanked Kami that that monster had not harmed her baby last night.

Piccolo stood hidden in the trees, frozen in shock. The kid had spoken of his mother before, during their time in the desert. That could not possibly be the same woman. Gohan had described a kind and loving person. The creature he had just seen had nearly broken his eardrums, even from this distance. Not trusting the Banshee Woman, Piccolo settled in, watching over his charge once more.

Gohan winced as his stomach rumbled for the umpteenth time; he had not eaten all day. For the first time, he wondered if he should be grateful or resentful for Piccolo's training. On one hand, he could handle going without a meal or two now and still function. On the other hand, without that training, he would be out cold by now and therefore oblivious to his stomach's demands.

Gohan stared at his textbook, trying to make sense of the words before him. His mother had already gone to bed. He was under strict orders to finish his work before turning in for the night. He just had some math left, but for the life of him, he could not remember how to find the hypotenuse.

Piccolo watched silently from the trees. The Banshee had checked on the kid periodically throughout the evening. Now she appeared to be eating her dinner. The kid had not been granted the right to eat. He was still confused about that. He knew that food is essential for human and Saiyans to function properly. Gohan had been unable, just a few months ago, to skip a meal without causing extreme physical distress. It was only logical to assume that that woman knew how uncomfortable her punishment was making Gohan.

He knew that the kid was suffering right now. He could feel the unpleasant sensation throughout his own body. Scowling, Piccolo took to the air. Gohan might be willing to put up with such nonsense, but he was not. Gathering some fruit from a tree, he flew back to the house and waited for the Banshee to fall asleep.

A noise at his window drew Gohan's attention. Gohan met the dark eyes of his sensei. "Hi Mr. Piccolo," he whispered.

"Eat." Piccolo shoved the fruit through the window.

"Thank you Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said, grinning as he looked at his impromptu dinner. Raising his eyes, the empty space outside his window met his gaze.

Piccolo settled in next to his waterfall. He was not going soft helping the kid out. He was simply ensuring his own physical comfort. No, there was no way he was going soft. Piccolo scowled, his reasoning sounded weak and hollow, even in his own mind. Crossing his arms, he growled.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Chapter 6

Gohan waited quietly in the dark room. As the stars reached their zenith, he grabbed his gi and shoes. Just to be sure, he listened to his mother sleeping for a moment longer. With a grin, he crept out of his window and into the night air. He had been doing this almost every night for the past month now. If he could not see his Mr. Piccolo during the day, well, there was always the night.

Gohan frowned as he latched onto Piccolo's location. He was not waiting in the desert as he usually was. After the first few nights, Piccolo had started taking him out there to spar. Tonight he was at the waterfall. Landing, Gohan waved cheerfully at his stoic friend.

"Hi Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan dropped his training gear and then ran across the clearing. Leaping onto his sensei, he hugged him fiercely. "What are we going to do tonight sir?"

Piccolo felt his lips twitch involuntarily at the boy's affection. Grabbing the back of Gohan's top, he pulled him away and dropped him lightly on the ground. "No training tonight kid."

"Oh, okay then." Gohan looked up into Piccolo's familiar jade face. Piccolo seemed unusually somber tonight, even for him. "Are you okay Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo grunted quietly and sank into the lotus pose. He had been watching the Son home for a few weeks now. In that time, he had gathered a disturbing understanding of what it meant to be grounded. The kid had been sent his room as soon as he finished in the washing chamber that first evening. From that point on, he had been either reading a textbook or writing.

Then, every night, Gohan snuck out to see him. He secretly relished the time they spent together. In those stolen hours, the kid was his again. In those moments, he could ignore the fact that Gohan would have to go home. That just before dawn, he would steal a hug and race back to his bed.

But today, he had finally realized what an impact these nightly visits were having on Gohan. The Banshee had caught him sleeping, again, rather than working on his studies. She had moved him from his desk in his room to the table. As the day wore on, Piccolo had been able to feel the extreme fatigue dragging at Gohan's energy. His selfish desire to see the kid was driving Gohan to the brink of exhaustion. It had to stop.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan prodded. At Piccolo's continued silence, Gohan sighed quietly and sat next to him. As was his habit, Gohan reached over and grabbed the corner of Piccolo's cape, running it through his fingers. It had been a long time since Piccolo had felt this contained.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo, since you don't want to train tonight, do you think you could teach me something else instead?"

Piccolo cocked a brow ridge in question, not looking down. Gohan was naturally shielding his thoughts right now. Something he typically only did when he was scared.

"Can you, I mean if you wouldn't mind…" At Piccolo's annoyed growl he rushed, "Can you teach me how to speak Namekian?"

Of all the things the kid could have asked, Piccolo had not expected that. "Why?"

"Well, because," _it's part of you and that makes it special_. Gohan could not continue his reasoning aloud. He was afraid Piccolo would see it as sentimental rubbish.

"It's a part of me I hardly know about kid. What's special about that?"

Gohan stared at his sensei. He had not told Piccolo that. How had he known?

Inwardly groaning, Piccolo realized his mistake. Ah, hell! Come on kid, drop it, don't question it, just drop it, he thought almost desperately. He may have come to terms with the fact that he had Imprinted on Gohan, but that did not mean that he wanted to discuss it.

"I heard that." Gohan whispered in awe. "What does that mean, Imprinted?"

Had Nappa been available with another blast, Piccolo would have gladly jumped in front of it in that moment.

"No, that would be really bad Mr. Piccolo." Gohan jumped up and grabbed Piccolo's arm at the leaked thought.

Scowling, Piccolo raised the mental shields he had dropped in his surprise. "Just drop it kid."

"Uh-uh, what does Imprinted mean sir?" Gohan waited with bated breath.

Damn! Piccolo berated himself. "Gohan," he paused, "there's…it's…" Why was this so hard? Piccolo snarled; he knew why this was difficult. He had unintentionally taken a choice away from Gohan and himself in a way. There was no way the boy would willing see him again once he knew what had been done to him.

Gohan stilled as a foreign emotion swept through him. It had only happened a few times before, and never this strongly. He could feel the agitation and anger combined with a touch of grief pouring off Piccolo. Reeling from the onslaught, he swayed on his feet. "Mr. Piccolo, it's okay. I promise I won't be upset."

Tentatively, Piccolo reached out and touched Gohan's head. Swiftly he transferred his memory of that night, the night everything had changed, directly to Gohan. As soon as the knowledge entered the boy's mind, Piccolo withdrew, completely. He did not want to feel what was coming.

A warm, happy glow settled in Gohan's chest as the images flew through his mind. "That is so cool! Now I have three parents! Does that mean its okay for me to call you Dad? I mean that makes you my Daddy in a way."

As Gohan continued to babble excitedly, the words became an unintelligible buzz in Piccolo's ears. Of all the reactions he had expected, thrilled had not been one of them. A tugging on his gi drew his attention. Looking into Gohan's bright eyes, Piccolo was once again reminded of the boy's remarkable soul.

"So can I?" Gohan asked again. At Piccolo's raised brow ridge, he clarified. "Is okay for me to call you Dad instead of Mr. Piccolo? You said that whole Imprinting thing makes me your son."

"You try it in public and I will send you into the next dimension kid."

Gohan grinned, that was Piccolo for yes. A devious gleam entered his eyes. "You know, I'd remember better if you taught me Namekian."

"Manipulative little brat." Piccolo growled, struggling against a smirk.

"Yep, but I'm your brat!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Gohan stood nervously in front of his mother. "Please Mom? I really want to spend the night with Dende. Father is coming home tomorrow and then we'll come home. I want to see my friend first. Please?"

Chi-Chi sighed as Gohan made the request to spend some time with the visiting Namekians for the fifth time in as many days. "Gohan, I can't drive you all the way out there, just for me to drive all the home, and then come back in the morning. And what about your studies young man? I know you haven't finished memorizing the quadratic equation yet. You'll fall behind all the other kids your age at this rate."

"Please Mom, it's just for one night and then I promise I will work extra hard on my math. Plus, I could fly myself out to Bulma's so you don't have to. I'll be really careful and I promise not to stop and talk to strangers on the way. Please?"

Chi-Chi felt her resolve wavering. He really had been working so very hard lately, especially in the last couple of months. He had even stopped falling asleep at his desk so much. "Okay," she relented, "but only if you promise to be careful."

Gohan jumped up, letting out a whoop of joy. Grabbing his mother in a bone-cracking hug, he sang, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Gohan raced to his room and grabbed his gi. After shoving the few items he thought he would need in a bag, he ran to the door "Bye Mom!"

Gohan flew, looping and twisting, through the air. It had been so long since he had flown during the day that it felt like a completely new experience. Seeing his target, Gohan dive-bombed through the air and attempted to slam into the towering green figure training in the desert. Piccolo caught him and held him out at arm's length.

"Hi Dad, guess what! Mom said I could have a sleepover at CC with Dende. Do you want to come with me?"

Piccolo looked at the child's painfully wide smile, "Sleepover?"

"Uh-huh, it's kind of like what we did during our training. Except it's only for one night and you talk and play and stuff."

Piccolo gave an unenthused grunt.

"Okay, but you'll come tomorrow right? When we call the dragon?" At Piccolo's nod, Gohan darted in for a hug. "See you in the morning!" With that, Gohan was back in the sky and miles away in an instant.

Piccolo watched him go for a moment as he felt a slight pang, no visit tonight. While Gohan still came to see him every night, the duration was considerably shorter. Piccolo had starting forcing Gohan to go home after a few hours instead of at dawn. It was good for the kid, hell on him.

Damn, I've gone soft. Piccolo scowled at the thought. Well, as long as no one else figured it out, it would be okay.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gohan landed in the back garden of CC. Waving to the group of Namekians standing near him, he searched out his friend. "Dende!" Racing to him, Gohan grabbed Dende's hands as they jumped up and down together.

"Gohan, I am so happy to see you." Dende exclaimed. "Come on, I have so much to tell you about."

Hours later the two children were sitting at a table as Gohan enjoyed his dinner.

"I've heard of Imprinting, but it hasn't been done since before the Great Cataclysm." Dende's voice held wonder at the thought of the long lost Namekian bond.

Gohan swallowed hastily, "Why not?"

"Well, we all came from the Grand Elder. He could not Imprint on every single child. He would have all of our voices in his mind. Also, it wouldn't have been fair to just pick one. So…"

"So he didn't at all." Gohan played with the random grains of rice left in his bowl as he thought about it. "Well, I guess that makes sense. Do you think once your older brothers start laying eggs they will do it?"

"Will who do what?" Elder Moori asked only hearing the last two words as he approached the table. He smiled at the children, pleased that Gohan had come to visit.

"Um," Dende looked wide-eyed at Gohan, at a loss for an answer. His friend had asked him not to tell anyone about his bond with Piccolo.

"Uh… Mr. Piccolo has been giving me lessons sir. You see, I asked him to teach me the Namekian language, but I there are some words that I just don't understand." Gohan improvised, "Mr. Piccolo said I would just have to figure them out for myself. I was asking Dende if he thought someone here might be able to help me." Gohan held his breath, waiting for Moori to see through his lie. He had never lied well, even under the best of circumstances.

"Really," Moori grabbed a chair and sat down. "I had no idea you were interested in our language. Of course I'll help you son."

"Thank you Elder Moori, that is very kind of you." Gohan said politely.

"Well, it is truly the very least I can do for you Gohan. Now what is it you don't understand?" Moori leaned forward expectantly.

Gohan smiled broadly at the Elder. He had been trying to figure out some of the things Piccolo would say for weeks, so why not? Ticking off the words on his fingers, Gohan began to list them to Moori.

Moori paled and choked as the innocent child in front of him began uttering lurid obscenities.

"Are you okay sir?" Gohan asked; concerned at the shade the man had taken on.

Dende frowned in concentration. "Elder Moori, I've never heard those words either. What do they mean?"

"Gohan, when did…how did you learn those words?" Moori croaked.

"Well, Mr. Piccolo and I were sparring and I actually got a really good hit in. But, Mr. Piccolo got stuck in a mountain. I learned most of them then."

Unable to help himself, Moori chuckled at the image. "Well, I'm going to have to agree with Piccolo. You will have to figure those words out for yourself. Just remember Gohan, never use a word if you are unaware of its meaning. That goes for you too Dende." Moori shook his head. The last thing he needed was for these two to start using such language.

Sighing deeply, Gohan nodded. "Yes sir."

"Now, both of you need to get some sleep." Moori ordered both off to bed before they could get into further mischief.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Yay! I am so happy everyone is enjoying this thus far. Thank you all.

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Chapter 7

"Your wish cannot be granted." Porunga's words washed over the stunned group. "The one named Son Goku has refused to be returned to the Earth. He says promises to return later. State your next wish."

"Oh, um, Dende, please wish for Krillin to be brought back to life." Bulma instructed the young Namekian, her mind still racing. Moments later the ex-monk appeared, alive and well once more.

"Hi guys!" Krillin said brightly. Looking around he frowned in confusion. "Where's Goku? I would have thought he'd be waiting."

"He doesn't want to come back right now Krillin." Gohan's soft voice gained Krillin's attention. "He's somewhere out in space. We tried to wish him back, but he said no."

Krillin walked over to the boy and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry bro; I'm sure Goku has a good reason. He's probably on quite the adventure right now, just like old times. I wish you could have been there with us Gohan, back when Goku and I first trained under Master Roshi. The trouble we got into." Krillin laughed fondly until the he heard a low grumble from the dragon. Clapping a hand over his mouth, he stared at the dragon in horror as his phrasing came back to him.

"Ah, Krillin? Porunga only grants wishes stated in Namekian, its okay." Gohan grinned at his friend.

Piccolo growled low as he glared at the man. He did not find it nearly as amusing as Gohan. Krillin looked at the Namekian warrior and backed away nervously.

"State your final wish or return me to my slumber." Porunga demanded irritably.

"All right already, just hold your horses cutie." Bulma winked at the massive dragon who, much to the amazement of the Namekians, blushed. After a moment, Bulma continued. "Okay Dende, ask him to bring Yamcha back."

"Your wish has been granted. Fare thee well." With that, Porunga disappeared from the sky in a brilliant flash.

The next hour was the definition of bedlam. Once Yamcha had been located, they had barely been able to greet him before Vegeta had stolen a ship. Gohan stepped outside for a moment, ready to escape the tension in the room behind him. His mother was not taking his father's decision very well.

Latched on to his goal, Gohan nodded politely to the sea of green faces as he made his way across the yard. Sitting down he let out a pent up breath. "Hi Mr. Piccolo," Gohan whispered to the floating Namekian. Reaching over, he grabbed the corner of his cape.

Piccolo opened one eye and looked the child over. Gohan was staring off into the sky, a foreign expression marring his face. It was times like this that Piccolo almost wished he had not taught the kid to block. Rumbling low in invitation, he waited for Gohan to speak.

"How do you float like that?" Gohan asked, his eyes still on the clouds above. "It looks so peaceful and your ki doesn't even spike. I'd like to try, if you'd show me, please."

Piccolo cocked a brow ridge, the kid never ceased to surprise him with some of his requests. Piccolo's voice was barely audible, even to the loitering Namekians, as he went over the meditation technique.

xxxxxxxxxx

Krillin stepped out of the bathroom, smiling in contentment. He had not had a nice, hot shower since before the battle with Frieza. As he walked into the main room, the sounds of Chi-Chi crying assaulted his ears. Cautiously, he approached the pair.

Bulma rubbed Chi-Chi's back, trying to calm the woman down. "It's okay Chi-Chi, I'm sure Goku will be back soon."

Sitting beside the distraught figure, Krillin asked, "So what's been happening, you know since I died and all?"

"Oh, I guess you really are out of the loop aren't you." As Bulma went over the end of the battle and the last few months, Chi-Chi slowly stopped weeping to listen as well. She had forbidden Gohan to even think abut fighting, so this was all new to her too.

"Wow, so the whole planet blew?" Krillin's eyes were wide as he took it all in. Looking around he realized they were missing someone. Krillin frowned as he walked to the window and peered outside. Blinking at the scene in front of him he promptly doubled over laughing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Piccolo watched Gohan in veiled amazement. The kid could fly, battle intergalactic tyrants, even blow up the planet if he wanted to, but he could not seem to master floating meditation. He would hover serenely for just a moment, but as soon as he slipped into meditation, he would lose control of his sedate flow of ki. Currently Gohan was upside-down, floating above his head, still holding a corner of his cape.

"Kid," Piccolo drug the name out, glaring at the boy.

Gohan grinned lopsidedly at Piccolo. He knew that tone. It was Piccolo's 'I am going to beat the crap out of you if you don't get this right' tone. "I feel like a balloon Mr. Piccolo."

Tugging viciously on his cape, Piccolo brought Gohan back to Earth. "Just. Hover." He bit the words off in frustration. "Don't meditate, just hover, silently."

Gohan closed his eyes and screwed his face up in concentration. Jolting only occasionally, he hovered a couple feet off the ground.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bulma sprinted to the window, wanting to see what had driven Krillin to such hysterics. She watched as Gohan floated beside Piccolo, imitating his pose perfectly. She looked at Krillin in confusion.

"Just wait, he might do it again."

A moment later, Gohan began to rock back and forth. Before he could steady himself, he flipped upside-down and rose several additional feet into the air. It was then that Bulma noticed the grip Gohan had on Piccolo's cape. It was as though that white fabric was the only thing keeping Gohan tethered to the ground.

Bulma joined Krillin in laughter as Piccolo pulled Gohan back down. "I wish I had a camera with me!" She exclaimed.

Krillin shook his head, "Not me. That sounds like a quick and painful way to go, death by Piccolo."

"What about Piccolo?" Chi-Chi asked, joining them at the window. She only saw her baby, next to the Monster, with his face scrunched up in what appeared to be pain. "Oh, no Gohan!"

"Chi-Chi, wait." Bulma grabbed the other woman's hand urgently. "Just watch for a minute."

"My baby is with that monster, he could get hurt. I am not going to just wait." Chi-Chi snapped, her cheeks flushing red in anger.

"Piccolo won't hurt him Chi-Chi. I mean, I'd think you would realize that after everything he's done for Gohan." Krillin never took his eyes off the pair outside as he spoke to Gohan's mother. He did not want to lose his nerve. "Did you ask Gohan about it all? You know, about why he was so adamant about going Namek with us?"

"Of course I know why Krillin," she said, exasperated. "He wanted to help wish everyone back."

"No, it was never about the others for him. Bulma and I, we went for Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. But Gohan…it was all about bringing Piccolo back. I swear, all I heard the entire trip was Piccolo this or Piccolo that... Look at them Chi-Chi, really look. Piccolo died protecting Gohan that day. Does it really look like he is going to hurt him now?"

Chi-Chi stepped back to the window reluctantly. Gohan's face was slowly losing its pained expression as he relaxed. Then suddenly, he wobbled wildly. Just as he was about to flip, Piccolo reached out a hand. Chi-Chi watched as the Demon simply pushed Gohan back down before resuming his own meditation.

"I don't understand." Chi-Chi whispered. Her baby did not look frightened or hurt. He was laughing, he was happy.

"That's okay, none of us do. Just do not say anything to Piccolo about it." Krillin grimaced. There had been a moment on Namek, when they thought Frieza was gone for good. He had taken the opportunity to rib Piccolo. Had Frieza not killed him moments later, Piccolo would have.

"How can Gohan…Piccolo killed Goku didn't he? Piccolo killed Gohan's father and then kidnapped him. It's just not right." She turned, glaring at Bulma and Krillin. "And since when are you two so accepting of Piccolo?"

"That's not it Chi-Chi." Bulma shivered slightly as she remembered the one time she had spoken to the Namekian alone, just before the planet exploded. "Piccolo terrifies me, but I can still see what's in front of me."

Chi-Chi rubbed her temples as her head started to throb painfully. She just wanted it all back to the way it was. Before Goku had died, before Gohan had befriended a demon, before she had been left behind and alone. Her movements stilled as something Krillin had said sank in. "Wait, died protecting Gohan. You said Piccolo died because he was protecting Gohan." She stared at the ex-monk, silently demanding.

Krillin looked at her in bewilderment. "Chi-Chi, please tell me someone told you about it. You know, what happened the day the Saiyans arrived." Krillin groaned, obviously not. "Sit down, this could take a while."

xxxxxxxxxx

Gohan watched as his mother picked at her evening meal. He was worried about her. She had spent the last week in a daze. "Mom, are you okay?"

Chi-Chi jumped at the question, her fork clattering to the floor. Gohan walked over and retrieved it for her. "Mom?"

"Sorry sweetie, I'm fine, just a little tired." Chi-Chi sighed at the disbelieving look her son was giving her. Sometimes he was too perceptive for his own good.

"You can tell me you know. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can help."

The words ripped into Chi-Chi's heart, not a little kid. He is five years old, she thought. What kind of twisted world did they live in that he no longer considered himself to be a child?

"Honey, you're five, I think that still qualifies as a kid. And speaking of age," she smiled at him, "your birthday is in a week. Do you know what you want?"

Gohan blinked at her, he had forgotten the date. He had not celebrated his birthday the year before; he had been in the desert with Piccolo. "Um, since I didn't have a birthday last year, do you think I could have something really special this year, please?" He looked at his mother hopefully.

Chi-Chi eyed her son warily and slowly nodded.

Bouncing in his seat, Gohan's eyes began to glow with excitement. "Really? Thank you! I know exactly what I want this year. I want one whole day with no studying, no extra makeup work the next day, and I get to go outside and play as much as I want. Then maybe for dinner, we could go and have a picnic."

That was it? Chi-Chi thought, momentarily speechless. Shaking her head in bemusement, she smiled at her enthralled child. "I think that could be arranged."

xxxxxxxxxx

Gohan melted into his bed, worn out from the pure bliss of his birthday. His mother had made a special breakfast for him to start the day out. Then she had shoved him out the door with a packed lunch and told him to have fun with Piccolo. She had forbidden any fighting and did not seem too thrilled about it, but still. His mother had told him to have fun with Piccolo! It was a dream come true… almost. Looking out the window, he sighed. There was still one person missing.


End file.
